House on Wolf Lane
by Amanda Wilder
Summary: AU/AH A naughty send-up of the dime-store novels of the '50s. The Wolfpack meets at Sam's place to practice Love-God Magic on the willing girls of Forks. A decidedly un-romantic tale of fun and frolic, not for the faint-of-heart!
1. Chapter 1 First Breach

**Title: House on Wolf Lane**

**Author: Amanda Wilder**

**Disclaimer: All characters owned by Stephanie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended. Original dialogue and situations property of the author**

**Pairings: Wolfpack; Lauren Mallory, Bella Swan, others**

**The House on Wolf Lane -- Chapter 1 - First Breach**

**A/N: Ok, no one get upset. The wolves are OOC for this one. Our boys from 1001 Jacobian Nights would never be like this. This fic is just cuz I'm in that kinda mood**.

Lauren Mallory was not the sort of girl to let life get away from her. At a ripe 16 years of age, she had conquered the cheerleading squad, was the prettiest girl in her class (by a wide margin, in her opinion), and had a collection of high-heeled sandals that any drag queen would envy.

When she set her sights on something, she got it.

The only achievement that had eluded her grasp -- despite her best efforts with friends of her father, friends of her older brother, and that cute boy who worked nights at the 7-11 down the street from her house -- was losing her virginity.

And lose it properly. Not to some pimple-faced creep at the high school. Not to Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, or any of the other boys who sniffed at her skirt hems and tried to pull her into the janitor's closet.

Properly give it up. To a real man. With a nice big hard cock.

A really smokin' hot guy who could finally soothe that constant aching in her pussy. She was so horny all the time! Why couldn't someone just stick it in and out a million times and put her out of her teenage misery?

Lauren wasn't clear as to why she had had so little success seducing the men who panted in her ear and groped her. Perhaps the fact that she was jail-bait had a little part in it. But that shouldn't stop a real man, she reasoned. And that was why she found herself on the reservation limits of La Push, dressed to kill in a tiny miniskirt and spaghetti-strap top, headed for the pool hall that was legendary throughout Forks as the one place that white kids never went.

The Quileute boys were a tough bunch, and even though the hall had the best tables in the area, Lauren knew there wouldn't be any familiar faces to put the kibosh on her plan. No one would know her there, and she could take all the time she wanted to look over the goods to be found huddled around those prime pool tables, and pick the man who would make her fantasy a reality.

Because really, with her looks, she could be choosy. Lauren planned to check out the baskets on each and every Native guy there, and take the biggest one she found home to enjoy at her leisure. Her parents were gone on another one of their cruises, and wouldn't be home for days.

Judging from the number of big bikes they had parked out in front of the bar, the place had to be packed. She parked her cute little red Miata (a gift from Daddy!) and thought about what she was about to do. God, horny didn't even begin to cover it! Better rub one off right now, before she passed out from lust.

She put the driver's seat all the way back and thanked god for tinted windows. Her bra was feeling pretty tight against her rounded titties, so she popped the clasp and slid the straps down over her shoulders. Might as well just leave it in the car anyways, her breasts looked great when she went bra-less. Lord, her nips looked so cute right now, poking out over the top of her shirt! Lauren brushed one little manicured hand over her nipples and shoved the other hand into her panties.

What guy wouldn't want a piece of this! Lauren pictured the dark faces of the guys at the bar, all staring at her with big, hard bulges in their pants. Maybe one of them would just bend her over a pool table to fuck her while the others kept playing. Just bend her over with her face pushed into the green felt, rip her skirt up and her panties aside and shove his big thick cock right in there from the open zipper of his jeans.

Fuck! she came so hard, her long legs straining, high heels awkwardly stuck between the pedals of the car, but it still wasn't enough. Her pussy was aching and dripping so much she could smell herself. If she didn't get what she wanted soon, she was going to go crazy!

Lauren's heart was beating hard and fast as she pushed open the heavy door. The bar was crawling with hot, young dark-haired guys, playing pool and drinking beer. Those Native boys were such bad-asses, some of them even had their shirts off! Lauren took a quick look around, flashed a smile to indicate she liked what she saw, and headed to the bar to do the "I'm lost, can someone give me directions" bit she had rehearsed in the mirror the night before.

She could feel the heat of a dozen pairs of eyes as they took in the sight of her young, bouncy breasts swaying in the tight fabric of her shirt, her lean and toned legs nicely curved due to the tilt of her high heels, and the hint of her ass cheeks when her skirt rode up as she leaned over the bar to get the bartender's attention.

He just ignored her.

All at once, she felt the searing warmth of a tall man behind her, his hips and chest closing over her as he slid his arm around her waist.

"Paul," the man said, his mouth pressed against her ear, sending hot chills all through her. Did she just tilt her ass against his crotch? "And who might you be..."

His hands began to roam firmly along her quivering body, his lips brushing along her ear. God, these boys just smelled like sex! He didn't care that she didn't answer him, he just kept touching her, his big warm hands making her pussy clench and burn.

"I...I'm looking for someone," Lauren murmured. She could feel his thumb slide up her thigh and under her skirt.

The man chuckled softly. "I think you just found him...." His voice was lower now, a sexy, deep rumble that made Lauren quite sure he was going to be "that guy." The One. She almost came right there.

He pulled her around to face him, eyes resting on her chest. She felt the neckline of her shirt ride down to the tops of her nipples as a result of his pawing.

God, he looked so fierce and beautiful! Short dark hair, high cheekbones and black, piercing eyes that made him look almost feral. And that body! Sex-god hot and muscular in all the right places. Yes, yes, and right the fuck now, yes!

She decided to just blurt it out.

"I've never had a boyfriend...who would...you know..."

"Who would..." Paul was still looking at her nipples, barely concealed by the straining fabric. His hands were cupping and stroking her ass now, just under her little skirt. Her chest heaved with excitement.

"Not even once," she said, her voice still soft, but a bit whiny. "So I'm still..."

Paul smiled at her then, blinding white teeth like a grinning wolf. If he kept looking at her like that she really was going to cum right there, standing in the bar, in front of everyone. Fuck!

"I think I can help you with that." He pushed his nose through her hair, manly lips brushing against her ear. "You wait right here, and I'll check in with my buddies, let them know what's up." Lauren could feel a hot trail of pussy juice run down the inside of her thigh. She nodded.

"Hey Leo." Paul caught the bartender's eye. "Give this little lady her favorite..."

"Schnapps," Lauren supplied. Paul looked amused.

"Schnapps." He poked two fingers in the air, and like magic the little shot glasses were within reach. Lauren made quick work of them, feeling the heat of the liquor rush down her throat and add even more fire to her pussy. She just knew this fantasy of hers was all going to be perfect, everything she had wanted all along.

Paul's friends looked up for a moment as he strode over to them. Lauren took the opportunity to check out the confident stride of his legs, ending with the tight curve of his ass in his jeans. Fucking sex-god hot. She also checked out his friends, all fuck-hot Quileute guys with chiseled muscles and thick, dark hair past their shoulders. Any one of them could be her second choice if on the off-chance this one didn't work out.

Whatever Paul said to them seemed to be all good with the group, and they went back to swilling brews and taking shots as he returned and ushered her out into the twilight.

As soon as Lauren felt the blast of cold outdoor air on her arms, Paul grabbed her and jammed his mouth on hers, the hottest, most aggressive tongue-fucking she had ever gotten. Strong hands gripped her bared ass tightly, grinding her hips into his long hard cock through his jeans. His thick fingers shoved roughly down inside her panties from behind and deep into her hole, and for one blinding instant Lauren felt her body seize and explode, crying into his powerful mouth.

He put her down abruptly, wiping his hands on the sides of her shirt. She could feel her wetness there in the cold breeze.

"Never, huh," Paul taunted, smiling his wolfy grin. "Get on the bike, girl, let's go."

The motorcycle was one big sex machine all by itself. Tucked behind Paul, Lauren could feel the heavy vibration of the motor right through the leather seat, rubbing on the bare lips of her pussy. Her panties were pushed tight between her crack, so tight they were biting into her clit. She was going to have to rip these fuckers off at the earliest opportunity! Tilting her pussy forward put the bike's vibrations right against her sweet spot, and a couple of miles down the road later, she was riding the crest of another huge orgasm.

His mansmell was like a drug for her body. Buzzed from the shots at the bar, she pushed her nose and mouth onto the back of his shirt, dragging her face along his muscles. So frickin' hard everywhere, covered in dark tan, velvety skin. Her hands quickly found his abs and chest, brazenly feeling him up under his t-shirt. Her hands brushed the belt of his jeans, surprised to feel the head of his cock as it poked up from underneath. God damn! Paul was so huge and hot and hard, just for her and her tight little virgin pussy!

He turned onto a dirt road, the bumpy surface giving Lauren the extra friction she needed to start screaming and cum again, clinging to Paul's chest with clawed fingers to keep from falling off. Jimmy Choo could never have intended his sandals to be worn on a Harley, roaring at top speed along a back road to wherever. Those would probably have to go too, right after her frickin' tight, wet panties.

He pulled to a stop in a clearing, shrugging to let her know to get off so he could park the bike. Lauren stumbled a bit in the sandy soil, her heels sinking fast. Oh, they were at First Beach -- not the public part, the part way over in the rez. No white kids here either. Awesome! Lauren smiled as she shucked off her sandals, hooking the tiny straps on one little manicured finger.

He caught her again from behind, raining bites along her neck and shoulders, pushing her down the darkening path to the beach. They followed the line of the dunes, coming to a large firepit lined with logs. A big military-green tent was set up behind it.

All of sudden, with the waves crashing just a few yards away, Lauren's bladder got the best of her. She watched Paul's muscled arms heaving wood into the firepit for a moment, then spoke.

"I have to, umm.... I'll be right back." Paul looked at her and grunted, turning back to his project.

She was glad it was getting dark, so she didn't have to go far back into the trees to pee. Squatting in the leaves and pine needles, she let herself go. Now all she needed was a kleenex and she could get back to the action.

Fuck! Where was her purse!?! Her keys, the condoms! She must've left it back at the bar in all the, um, excitement. Oh well, she could just pick it up later when she went back for her car. And fuck the condoms. No one got knocked up their first time anyway.

Stripping herself of her panties, she gave herself a swipe with the parts that weren't already a soggy mess, and tossed the little bit of lace into the woods. Cool, one less layer to get in the way of getting her virgin ass laid. Straightening her skirt, she picked her way swiftly back to the beach. And Paul.

Geez, that guy was fast. The fire was burning four feet high and cast a bright light all around the pit. Paul had his back to her, and already had his shirt off. God, yes! ...this was really going to happen. He handed her a warm beer covered in sand when she sat down next to him.

"Nice." It was all she could think of to say, taking a long pull of the beer and giving him a little flash of her cootch when she parted her knees. She felt the burn of the fire's heat there when she did so.

His warm, heavy arm snaked around her shoulders as they sat and drank. She could really smell him now, his bare chest a bit sweaty with the effort of making the fire. More, more, more! She turned her head to him and he kissed her hard and long, his free hand sliding down her chest and under her shirt to play with her tits. Opening her mouth to him, she wondered idly if all Native guys smelled this fine, or were this good with their hands. Her nipples were on fire from his pinches and twisting.

"Such a hot little kitten," Paul growled, pulling her shirt down and the straps off her arms. Lauren moaned and tilted her chest up at him, to show her tits off at their best advantage. He began to bite and suck on her exposed titties, his arms clasping her body, angling it so he had complete access to rub her with his naked chest. Her pussy began its hot, hungry aching again, clenching in time with his teeth as they combed her skin.

"Oh!....please!"

"Please what?" Paul growled again, marking her with a long, hard hickey on her throat.

"I want you!" Lauren was beside herself. If he didn't fuck her right now, she was going to lose her temper or her mind, she wasn't sure which.

He pulled her to her feet. The beer, his intoxicating smell, the fire, the horny burn in her pussy, all of it hit her at once, and she clung to him as he walked them to the tent. The fire was so bright, it cast a warm glow into the dark interior as Paul tied one of the flaps open and to the side.

She wriggled out of her clothes as he did so, standing naked before him as his bright black eyes raked her body from the neck down.

All at once he was on her, pushing her back onto a thick pile of blankets and sleeping bags on the floor of the tent. He forced his knees between her naked thighs, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his jeans as his mouth closed over hers like a vice. His hips slammed down on hers as his cock began to press into her tightness.

Oh god! He was going too fast, it was all going to be over way too soon!

"Please...wait," Lauren gasped. He continued to press into her, her pussy lips stretched to the hilt by the head of his penis. Oh hell.

"_It's my first time!"_

That stopped him, at least for a moment.

"I'm the first?" Paul was breathing fast, his hard body stretched out on top of hers, pinning her to the floor.

"Yes! _I'm a virgin!"_ Lauren was panting. Her whole body was slick with sweat.

"Really now, kitten, not for too much longer. You are sooo nice and tight for me..." He began to push again, the head of his cock thrusting deeper inside her. It hurt, it felt good, it hurt -- Lauren couldn't decide which. But his cock was inside her, and if she could just get him to slow down a bit, she could figure out what she wanted next.

But Paul already knew what he wanted, and in another moment he was deep inside her slit, thrusting his cock into her tight, wet hole, fucking her fully and to his satisfaction. Overwhelmed, Lauren screamed in pleasure as his dick dragged in and out of her cunt, his body locking onto hers and breaking her in like any guy who's hung and hard knows he can. She was a girl like any other girl, and in the end she'd have his huge load filling her up to the rim and dripping out.

Between her own cries and Paul's grunts and snarls, Lauren could make out the sound of voices just outside the tent. Male voices. They were not alone on the beach any more, and she was naked and getting ferociously drilled by a guy she didn't know very well. Not very well at all.

She tried to look up over Paul's shoulder to see who the intruders might be, but he lifted her leg and spun her around, windmill style, landing her on all fours in front of him without once allowing his cock to slow its incessant pounding. The feel of his cock sliding 180 degrees in her pussy made it clench and quiver on the brink of her first release since he popped her cherry.

Fuck! Who the hell cared who was out there. She was a bitch in heat. Lauren rocked her ass up and back against him, his bare penis shoving into her from behind, her pussy exploding with a hot internal orgasm around his shaft that made her scream in delight. He must have felt it too, because he swore and swelled even bigger inside her, hammering his cock fast and hard into her tight wet cunt.

"In here," Paul called out over his shoulder, his voice strained but commanding.

"Holy shit!" The answering voice belonged to one of the boys from the pool hall.

The tent was suddenly filled with bodies, the air thick with their heat and perspiration. Lauren breathed it in, still reeling from her orgasm and the tearing throb of Paul's cock, ripping deep inside her. In a moment, another dark-skinned man slid to kneel in front of her, jeans pulled down to his calves. His rippling lower abdominals gave way to the deep, muscular V of his hips and a large erection bobbing just inches from her face.

"Suck it," Paul told her. And she did.

"Wow, lookit that."

"Yeah, look at her go."

"Jared, you are one lucky-ass motherfucker!"

Hot and thick and dripping, Jared's cock pumped in and out of her mouth. Lauren felt impaled from both ends, the two Quileutes using her like a whore for their pleasure. God, it felt so good to have them both grabbing and stroking her, Paul's fingers sliding along her clit as he fucked her, while Jared's hands alternated between gripping her head and rubbing her tits.

At sixteen, this was the happiest she'd ever been in her whole life.

She could tell Paul was close. The pressure of his finger on her clit intensified, his cock like an iron rail pistoning in and out her hot pussy. She sucked even harder on Jared's cock, bracing her hands on his long, muscular thighs and felt the first little spurt of his cum shoot into her mouth.

And then she was cumming too, shrieking like a banshee, her whole pelvis convulsing around Paul's meat as he shot inside her like a volcano erupting, the brute force of his semen crashing into her cunt, shot after burning shot. Jared threw his hips forward, spraying a thick burst of cum into her open mouth, then more onto her face and hair.

Lauren swallowed the salty spunk and gasped for air, her whole body shaking.

"Jeez, that was hot!" Another boy, who had been silent until now.

Someone in the tent clapped.

Paul pulled out and slapped Lauren's ass.

"I think our little kitten here's a keeper, boys. What say we take her back to the house?"

* * *

**A/N: Want some more? Let me hear you beg, pretty please, as though you were begging your favorite wolf for "MORE!" **


	2. Chapter 2 Ring My Bella

**Title: House on Wolf Lane**

**Author: Amanda Wilder**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Original situations and dialogue property of the author. Unauthorized duplication prohibited.**

**Pairing: Jacob/Bella/Quil**

**Story: AH, AU; MA**

**A/N: I love a romantic tale as much as the next girl, but this ain't it. Nope. Bella's **_**"so done" **_**with romance, and is not in love with Jacob in this fic, and he's not in love with her. Just horny. Everyone is OOC and having a naughty, good time.**

**House at Wolf Corner Chap 2 -- Ring My Bella**

Sixteen year-old Bella Swan, honor student and unhappy virgin, had been in love this year for the very first time.

And if things had gone like they do in romance novels and all those made-for-TV dramas she and her mother had watched together in Phoenix, she would be enjoying the intimate embrace and deep penetration of the rich, handsome guy she'd given her heart to all spring. But in the months they had dated, Edward had never taken her past first base.

To be fair, Edward had told her from the get-go that he didn't have a lot of time for her. He was going to be doctor, just like his dad, and he couldn't afford to have any distractions from getting perfect grades, certainly not the kind that might get Bella knocked up and ruin his chances of getting into Harvard. Between school and track team and debate competitions, there had been little time to spare for a girlfriend, even one who offered to strip naked and give him everything a teenage boy might desire.

But Edward was godly and beautiful, so Bella had made do with his hastily written love-notes and a few kisses in the front seat of his Volvo. And played with her girl-parts almost every night, hiding her frustrated moans from her father in the next room under her pillow.

As the months passed, she had slowly crumpled inside during her friends' whispered lunchroom confessions, tales of wild night-time explorations with boyfriends that made Bella's virgin pussy ache with longing and frustration. Angela's guy Ben had a cock the size of a coke bottle, and it had taken them three tries just to get it all the way inside her! Jessica had finally won Mike's approval by giving him a deep-throated blowjob -- and taking his cock up her ass -- all on the same date! By contrast, Bella had nothing, really, to confess.

Bella had tried everything to step up the pace with her guy, from putting Edward's limp hands on her eager tits, to fondling the half-hard penis he hid in his khakis. She had been rewarded for her efforts by Edward's muttered observation that she was acting like a 'dirty girl.'

She had hoped that with summer vacation, Edward's rules would relax a bit, and they could take their romance to its logical conclusion -- an all-day make-out session in their underwear, ending with her boyfriend breaking her in with his rock-hard cock. But Edward had sat her down the last day of school with the news that he would be away for the summer at an internship in Seattle, and that it was best they break up now, so he wouldn't be disturbed by her love-lorn emails.

After Bella had dried her tears, she had thrown away Edward's scribblings. Lying naked on her bed, she had pulled on her swollen nipples and pushed the end of a cucumber between her pussy lips for the umpteenth time. Yeah, that was what she needed, something big and hard and very, very male to make her feel like a real woman!

And then she had an idea.

By the next morning, she had washed that man right out of her hair with her strawberry shampoo, put on some heavy eyeliner (which Edward said made her look like a skank) and the too-tight shirt her mother had sent her from Arizona, bra-less of course. The one that she had been wearing when he had called her a dirty girl.

And no panties. She wanted it to be perfectly clear what she wanted as soon as her jeans came off.

Today she was headed out to La Push, to see the one boy on earth who would deny her nothing. Little Jacob Black, who really wasn't so little anymore. At 15, he was already taller than her father and had more muscles on him than Edward and his two brothers put together. Bella knew he had a crush on her, and had tried to kiss her plenty of times, even after he knew she was dating Edward.

A few more hot, tongue-filled kisses like that, and more, was what she planned to get from him. The chance to touch Jake's hard-on, maybe even feel it inside her for a moment, was what propelled her to gun her truck straight to the garage where she knew he would be tinkering with his bike.

Would Jake's cockhead be as big as the knob on the truck's stickshift? Bella imagined it would. She really wanted to feel Jake's cock as it stretched her lips, and then feel hot and sore between her legs the next day. Angela had said it was the best feeling in the whole world. And if Jake wasn't around, then maybe one of his friends would make good on the searing hot glances they had been teasing her with all year.

A traffic light turned red in front of her, and Bella pulled to a stop. She fingered the stickshift, and squeezed her legs together, rubbing the seam of her jeans against her clit and pussy. No wonder people went without underwear! The pressure between her lips felt so naughty and so good without panties on. The minutes dragged on as she waited for the light to change, jerking her hips frantically against the moist fabric. So hot! Maybe Jake would take her on the old futon in the back of his dad's truck, holding her nude body down with his weight, plowing his dick all the way inside her on the first try...

Bella doubled over, squealing as the hot rush of an orgasm rolled through her pussy.

A horn sounded from behind her. The light had changed.

Jake was sweaty and shirtless, lying on his side beneath the frame of the bike. His ass was so ripped Bella could see the dent his muscles made in his board shorts. From where she was standing by the door, she could also see the outline of his dick and balls through the thin cotton. Such living hotness! Just the sight of him made her pussy clench against the damp crotch of her tight jeans.

"Hey Jake..."

"Bella!" He was always so happy to see her. He stood and threw his strong arms around her, pressing his warm, young body tight against hers. Was that swollen lump in his pants an erection? Bella liked that she had made him hard so quickly. Instead of pulling away as she normally did, she let him hug her, feeling her burning nipples ache against his chest.

"I hope you're not busy..." God, the smell of his skin was so good, so manly, Bella just wanted to roll in it.

"Never too busy to hang out with you." He shifted his grip on her, and Bella could tell he was copping a feel down her body as his hands sloped along her hips and ass.

"Edward's been mean to me," she said softly, rubbing her chest against his bare skin.

"Did you guys break up?" Jake's breath was hot against her ear.

"Yeah."

His grip got a little tighter on her ass then, his thick fingertips working their way between the cleft of her cheeks. Bella felt her back arch against his arms, just like a cat being scratched in *just-the-right-spot.*

"So...you're a little lonely today, Bella?" Jake's breath was hot and eager against her cheek.

"Mmmm...yeah, Jake. Can I hang out with you...? and your friends...?" Bella could feel her hips begin to rub against him, as though to better convey her needs.

"Oh...Bella, what kind of hanging out do you want?" Jake's cock, swollen to brimming and brushing against her stomach through his shorts, was reasonably sure as to what kind of hanging, or _hung,_ she might be referring to.

Oh god, was he really going to make her say it??

"...the _good_ kind?" was all Bella managed to squeak out, drinking in the smell of his sweat as it beaded against his neck. Edward would've pushed her away long before this -- and Bella was quickly wading into uncharted waters, floating right down the fresh, wet river of her pussy juice and quite without a paddle.

Jake tilted her back and french-kissed her then, sliding one thick, muscled thigh between her legs. Yeah, this was more like it! Bella moaned and spread her legs for him, pressing the wet denim against his leg to encourage him. His hot tongue pushed inside her mouth, hungry, and she kissed him back, feeling his trembling fingers slide just inside the waist band of her jeans from behind. God, he felt so good! And his cock was so swollen and rigid in his shorts, stiff and hot just for her and her needy, untouched pussy!

She was suddenly aware of having no panties on, and if Jake slid his hands any deeper, he would know all about that too. The thought made her wish she could strip her jeans off right this instant and show him how ready she was. How slutty! But she wasn't going to be that rotten Edward's "good-girl Bella" today.

"God, you are so beautiful, Bella, such a beautiful girl. Do you know that, do you know how pretty you are?"

Bella wriggled against him in response, all the pent-up longing she had been feeling communicating her willingness to believe him better than any words. And how could she even speak with Jacob's roaming hands and hot mouth on her skin telling her just how hot a girl she was?

Her mouth hang open, drooling a bit, eating up every caress. Now this, this was the real deal, and Bella was more than ready to show this boy that she was more than just a smarty-pants or a pretty face.

Outside, the roar of a motorbike announced the arrival of a newcomer, but Bella was too far gone to care who or what the interruption to their game might be.

All at once Jake had her pressed against his dad's big white truck, sliding his big bare hands up her shirt, palming her tits and pinching her exposed nips between his fingers. Please, please yes! He growled, rubbing his cock against her thigh, biting her lips and thrusting his tongue inside her mouth like a wild animal. This was how a real man felt when he was warming up a woman for sex, Bella thought dizzily.

Out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed Quil standing by the door of the shed, watching them, his straining erection apparent in the cut-offs that hung loosely around his hips. Her gaze rested on that gloriously swollen bulge, and the gradually widening dark, wet spot just above it.

Any shame or urge to pull her shirt down flew out the cracked and dusty window of the shed as she took in the fact that other boys might also find her a hot little piece of action. Even as Jake forced a moan out of her mouth with his hands expertly toying with her breasts, she watched Quil's hand dip to stroke his cock inside his shorts, and Bella was consumed with the desire to see what she had done to him. Their eyes met briefly, and Quil gave her his signature mad-dog grin as a reward.

Jake shifted the weight of his bare chest against her, trapping her body between the rough heat of his rippling muscles and the smooth steel of the truck's door.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," Jake groaned, running his hands over her face.

"Hey! What kinda party's going on here?"

Quil's voice rang out from the open garage door. Bella trembled on the brink of orgasm, her whole body hot and shaky with desire.

"Thought you guys were at the pool hall," Jake answered calmly, turning his back to Bella. She wanted to slip forward and sink her teeth into his warm, tan skin, but settled for peeking out at Quil from behind Jake's back, giving him a little flash of her bare breasts.

"We need the truck down at the beach. Paul said so."

"Sure, sure. The keys are in it."

Jake turned and threw Bella over his shoulder, leaving her just enough time to send Quil a dazed and goofy grin, which he returned with a stern, wagging finder and an even bigger smile as Jake carried Bella outside.

She gasped when she saw the huge motorcycle parked next to her truck.

"Is that Quil's?" Bella was staring. That bike was a fuck of a lot more sexy than a Volvo.

"Yeah, but mine's gonna be even bigger, once I get her running," Jake replied, setting her down. He glanced at her, taking in her awed expression.

"Be right back."

He ducked inside the garage and came out with another set of keys hanging from his finger. If anything, that hot bulge in his pants had gotten bigger. Bella grinned at his crotch. Clearly, his dick wanted her as much as she wanted try it!

"C'mon Bella. I know a good place we can go."

Jake practically threw her behind him onto the seat of the bike, settling his broad, shirtless back against her body. Bella threaded his long, dark hair over her shoulder, sniffing it as it whipped across her neck and cheeks. Though younger than Bella by more than a year, everything about Jake smelled like man and strength and sex. Her hands settled around his abs as they shot down the road through the forest, one palm lightly cupping the pulsing head of his cock through his shorts. Hell yeah, it really was as big as a stickshift knob, even at 15. Holy crow, he was going to feel great inside her! And lose her fucking virginity once and for all.

In a few minutes, Jake pulled off the road and parked the bike in front of a large, white house.

"Sam's place," Jake explained. "He's out of town."

They wandered in through the unlocked door, Jake's firm hand propelling her forward and up the stairs. There was something odd about the house, but Bella couldn't quite put her finger on it. It wasn't until they entered a small bedroom on the second floor that she suddenly realized there weren't any doors on any of the rooms.

Before she had a chance to ask about it, Jake pulled her to his chest and began to suck on her throat, running his tongue and lips along her neck as he did so. Bella groaned and rubbed her body against his smooth skin. Now, Jake, now! Searing heat ran from the place his powerful lips met her skin all the way down to her clit, making it throb and pound with need. Bella wanted to claw her clothes off and throw herself at him.

Jake pulled away, grinning his big, toothy I'm-a-happy-boy grin. His dark eyes looked like those of a wolf about to pounce.

"...mmK. I'm gonna go get some stuff for us and be right back. The bathroom's right there if you need it." He kissed her hard again, darted to the nightstand to light some candles, then disappeared out the door and down the stairs.

Bella quickly found the bathroom, and oddly enough, it did have a door on it, with a large decal of a kitten stuck to its peeling paint. Inside, the decor continued along the same lines, with Hello Kitty wallpaper and ceramic kitten soap dispensers. She slid out of her jeans and sat, taking in the fluffy kitten-shaped bathmats and the thoroughly soiled crotch of her jeans.

Here we go, she thought, kicking her jeans aside and leaving them on the floor. They were way too goopy to put back on again. Bella hoped she wouldn't be putting them back on for quite a while. Her pussy was so juicy, wiping off with the pink, kitten-embossed toilet paper took several swipes to get it all.

What a weird bathroom for Sam to have in his house, Bella mused. Did he have a little daughter?

Feeling bold and, frankly, quite naughty, Bella made her way back to the bedroom and its tidy, white-sheeted bed wearing just her t-shirt. The candles glittered softly in the darkening room. Pressing her face and chest against the window, she looked out over the trees to a view of the waves in the distance. The cold pane of the glass felt good on her too-hot nips through the thin material, bringing the tips of them to hardened points.

"Hey, beautiful." Jake's voice startled her. A fresh, hot stream of pussy juice sprung from Bella's bare lips, running down her thigh.

The late afternoon sun streaming through the windows shot planes across the wide ropes of his muscles, the sharp V of his groin, and the thick erection standing proudly above his swollen nut-sack. Jake was naked.

Fuck-hot as all get-out, Jessica would say. But Jessica wasn't here, and Bella was going to get every bit of this man-hotness all to herself. She probably would've laughed to imagine the stories she would have to tell the girls after today, if she hadn't been so ridiculously turned on.

Bella slid out of her shirt. Her bared nipples stood out like thumbs.

Jake sauntered across the room to her, never taking his eyes from hers.

"Hi." His bare body brushed her torso as he handed her a glass filled with purple fluid. His cockhead slid against her abdomen, leaving behind a wet line of pre-cum. Really, if he didn't touch her right now, she was going to boil over.

"It's the house specialty. Pomegranate-blueberry with Glenmorangie whiskey. The boss has good taste." Jake grinned and threw back the contents of his glass, kneeling in front of her.

"Try it, it's good, Bella." For a moment, his face seemed young and innocent, looking up at her from below. Then he started sucking at her titties and sliding his fingers deep inside her dripping pussy, his hot breath coming in blasts against her bare chest.

OH ! JAKE ! Bella could barely stand. This was no time to sip the drink and test it for potency. She drank it down as fast as she could, and was surprised at how light and tasty it was. The warmth of the liquor felt good going down her throat. Jake laughed and took the glass away before she dropped it, licking the fingers of his other hand as he did so. He stood, and now they were standing face to face, totally nude, Jake's lips nudging at hers.

"You're pretty tight, Bella my girl," Jake whispered, running his warm hands along her back. His velvety skin was making Bella's head spin. "Didn't you and him ever..."

"Edward said... he wanted to wait for marriage..."

"And you don't...." Jake was kissing her ear, letting the tip of his tongue glide along the edge of it.

"No, I don't..." He was so sexy! How did he get so good at this?

"Jake, I want it now. I need you to..." Bella trailed off.

"Need me to..." Jake prompted softly. He took her hand and wrapped it around his throbbing cock, pressing her fingers to his rigid shaft and pumping gently. God, it was huge, and so incredibly hard. She wanted him so badly, her pussy was beginning to hurt!

"I just want to feel you inside me, I just want to know what it feels like--" Bella blurted, rubbing herself against Jake desperately.

Jake moaned agreeably and laid her out on the firm bed beneath him. Bella squirmed, his warm flesh felt like liquid gold against her nakedness.

"Have you ever done this before...?" she panted.

"Once...." Jake shifted closer, his cockhead nestled against the lips of her virginal wet pussy. "But I made it last a long time."

"Shouldn't we, umm..." Jake was licking and sucking her nipples again, making it hard for Bella to form words. "Shouldn't we use, like, a condom?"

"We don't do that here, Bella, house rules. Besides, white girls never get pregnant by Native guys. It almost never happens." His whole body was drenched with sweat, the scent of him filling Bella's lungs and making her body clench and quiver. He was probably too young to do much damage anyways, she figured

"Could you just--" Jake was slipping his cockhead just inside her. It felt like molten heaven, her pussy lips stretched and burning with pleasure. "Just, like, put it in for a bit? Then pull out?"

Jake was groaning and breathing hard. She really did have him seriously turned on, just like she had wanted. "We could do that, Bella." He moaned again and slid deeper, his swollen prick rigid within her burning, tight slit. "But it feels better if I move around some. You'll see."

But Bella was beyond seeing or hearing. Jake's bare cock was sliding deep inside her aching, eager virgin lips, slowly pressing his dick balls-deep into her pussy. Hot and aroused, he was growling and biting her with abandon. Bella sobbed and cried out as the penetration of his cock consumed her, Jake's hard penis rocking back and forth, forcing her to orgasm on his cockshaft deep inside her, the burning, clenching force of it turning her muscles and joints to mush.

So hot, so fucking hot! Hell, for a young kid, he was really, really GOOD!

He was thrusting harder now, hammering his fuck-hard cock between her legs, gripping her shoulders and covering her with his scent. It felt amazing!

Bella decided right there and then to follow along with whatever Jake suggested. Even if he wanted to--

"Oh god, Bella, I'm gonna cum! You have me so hot I can't stand it, I just have to cum, I just want to...ahhh...CUM...I'M CUMMING!!" Jake threw himself against her, his cock shooting and pulsing his load into the girl he'd wanted to fuck since she first started developing tits. Sweet, sweet, sweet! And he was her first, the first to deep-dick her! The guys had always boasted to him about how many virgins they had turned into squealing, orgasming hell-cats, and now Jake had one of his own.

Foggy-eyed beneath him, Bella was amazed to find she loved the feeling of his cum spurting against her deepest walls.

Jake was breathless. "God, Bella, I'm so sorry, that was way too quick. Maybe we should try another position."

Bella kissed him. "There are other positions?"

Another pom-whiskey cocktail or two later, Bella was flat on her stomach against the white, slightly damp sheets of the bed, with Jacob kneeling between her legs. He had let her touch and even suck on his hard-on while they were drinking and relaxing, until he was rock-hard again and wanted to be inside her. She licked her lips, savoring the taste of him.

The room was darker now, except for the two candles he had lit, the flittering light making her feel wild and terribly exotic. A sex goddess hidden in the body of a school-girl.

"You are sooo good at this Bells," Jacob breathed, pressing his dark body down on her paler one. "This one will give me a good angle to get even deeper."

Bella smiled, tilting her ass up and spreading her legs invitingly for him. Her tits burned and tingled where he had bitten her, sending fiery jolts of heat to her pussy as she rubbed them against the mattress. She liked the idea that she was good at sex, and could really please a man after so many false-starts with what's-his-name. Jake had called her "a natural."

His hand snaked around her hip, his fingers swirling through the wet folds of her cunt, finding and stroking her clit until he found the perfect combination of pressure and speed to make her pussy pulse and ache to be entered. So good, so hot, she never wanted him to stop. She could do this forever. His cockhead found the tender rim of her tight, dripping cunt-lips and began to tease her with the promise of a good, hard fucking.

"Please, Jake!" Bella was beside herself. She could feel the burn of her clit's fire spread to points far down inside her, right where she wanted his cock to rub her hard and make her cum.

"Please, what, Bella?" Jake gave her a little more of his wide cockhead, feeling her fresh, nearly-virgin pussy quivering in lust around him. Barely 15, he was living a man's greatest dream, having a gorgeous, naked girl press her tight snatch against his prick, begging him to drill her bareback.

"Please...do me now, Jake, fuck me now," Bella sobbed. Oh my god, she had actually said it. What a slut she was, and it felt so damn good to ask for sex out loud!

He thrust fully and heavily inside her slit, his entire body jackknifing to fill her, his cock so hard it hurt. She was so delicate, hot and wet inside and dying for him to fuck her. Just as he had a hundred times in his fantasies, his cunt-loving fingers and cock matched rhythms to hers, and in moments he had wrenched another long, wailing orgasm from her pussy, feeling the waves of it caressing his cock from deep within.

But this time, he had a grip on himself and had plenty of time to rip another few from her before shooting his load. He continued to thrust into her naked body as she writhed and cried out beneath him.

Bella was so bleary-eyed and turned on, it took her a few moments after coming down from her climax to realize that she and Jake were no longer alone in the room. A dark figure approached the bed, and slipped in beside them. As her eyes refocused, she realized there was another broad and built Quileute stallion next to her, nude and pumping his bare cock with his hand barely a foot from her face.

"Well, if it isn't Forks honor-roll student, Bella Swan..." Quil's happy laughter filled her head. She could barely make out what he was saying with Jake groaning and grunting in her other ear, his fingers sending shockwaves through her clit right into her pussy. If anything, Quil's presence seemed to make Jake's pounding cock inside her swell even bigger.

"Such a dirty, dirty girl you are, Bella Swan. Does the doctor's son know you're here, gettin' busy with Big Chief Happy-Pole?"

Bella was speechless as she felt another feverish clenching grip her pussy. Jake was plowing his dick into her without pause, doing that quick little jerk thing with his hips that tore through her cunt and made her cum again, screaming.

Quil chuckled, his cock bobbing in his fist, watching her climax with glee. "You're a dirty slut, now, Bella. No going back to lilly-white, pure, virgin Bella, not after taking Jake's big, sticky rod in your cumcup. Tell me you're a slut, and then I'll shoot my shit right onto your pretty white face. I've got some prime, studly mansauce for you. Say it now, and I'll give you some."

"Uh...Uh..." Bella was so high with pleasure she could barely form sounds. Jake's free hand had found her nipples, and pulled on them roughly as he bucked into her from behind. How she must look to Quil, naked and splayed out under Jake's rolling body, getting her pussy pounded from the rear. Oh, fuck!! This was going to make for some really great bragging with the girls!

"I...I...." Bella could see by the sweat on Quil's chest and the bulging veins in his cock that he was coming really close to making his promise a reality. Bella wished he was closer, so she could take the tantalizingly swollen dickhead in her mouth and suck it.

"Damn she looks so hot, Jake, I can hardly stand it!"

Inside Bella's cunt, Jake"s cock was getting harder and harder, the thought of Quil jizzing her face turning him on.

"I'm a SLUT!" Oh god...! Jake's dick was so big and felt so good!

"That's a good little kitty! Just can't help it, can you, Bella... Now, say you like it. I want to hear that you're a slut for Quileute man-meat, and you like it!" Quil was grinning widely now, stroking his shaft, leaning closer to aim his stiff and dripping prick at her face.

"I'm! ... A slut for you! ... And I...!"

Bella was shrieking now, as Jake roared and shot his load of semen fiercely inside her, thrusting and spurting liquid fire as her pussy convulsed around his pulsating manhood.

"And...I like it, I like it, I...aghh!"

She was cumming so hard, her mouth hung wide open as Quil spewed one thick, white stream of steaming spunk after another onto her lips and tongue.

"Swallow it, slut," Quil prompted, sweaty and grinning. "It's a tasty man-shake, full of protein."

"Swallow it, Bella," Jacob echoed, his breath bursting from his lungs on top of her. "Next time, it'll be mine."

Oh, Bella liked that idea quite a bit. She shut her eyes and swallowed -- and it didn't taste that bad at all, not at all. Kinda nice, actually, her throat was so dry from all that noise she'd been making. She could feel the hot flood of Jake's sperm dripping out of her pussy, still wrapped around his softening shaft, feeling filled from both ends.

"Good girl," Jake whispered, stroking her hair. "Such a good girl..."

"Good kitty, Bella," Quil said softly, tracing her lips with his moist finger. Pressed to the bed, Bella smiled, soaking up the boys' approval.

"Nice job with her, Jake, Quil." Paul's voice thundered loudly from the door. "I see we've got another little kitten for the house."

**A/N: Hey! When you're done with your vibrator over there, leave me some love… ; ))**


	3. Chapter 3 Lauren and the Oyster Boy

**Title: House on Wolf Lane**

**Author: Amanda Wilder**

**Disclaimer: All characters owned by Stephanie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended. Original dialogue and situations property of the author**

**Pairings: Wolfpack; Lauren Mallory, Bella Swan, others**

**A/N: Howdy readers! Welcome back to the wild, wild world of HOWL. Warnings for the usual teen-age sex, drinking and unsafe behavior. NSFW, or anywhere else, for that matter. Special spanks to BellaFlan, little furry cannibals and aowalison for prereading my smutty musings.**

_**This chapter is dedicated to all the Embry-lovers out there, and to the Embry-lover in all of us. **_

_**In case you didn't know, an Oyster Boy is a guy who loves to eat out girls' pussies after they've had sex.**_

_**{}**_

In Chapter 1 of House on Wolf Lane, we last left naughty, teen-age Lauren in a tent on the beach with Paul, Jared and the rest of the gang:

_ Lauren swallowed the salty spunk and gasped for air, her whole body shaking._

_ "Jeez, that was hot!" Another boy, who had been silent until now._

_ Someone in the tent clapped._

_ Paul pulled out and slapped Lauren's ass._

_ "I think our little kitten here's a keeper, boys. What say we take her back to the house?"_

_{}_

**House on Wolf Lane - Chapter 3 - Lauren and the Oyster Boy **

The assembled group of guys roared their approval.

_House? What house! _Lauren was nude and trembling on her hands and knees, her lovely pink mani-pedi shot to hell with all the scrambling around she had done with Paul and Jared moments earlier. _Gah, that was beyond hot but_..._who were all these guys, and what did Paul mean by 'take her back to the House'?_

Shit and fuck and stuff! What had she gotten herself into?

Several pairs of warm male hands lifted her naked body, ladling it into the lap of one of the boys who had watched Paul take her virginity and pump her through several mind-blowing orgasms. Somehow Lauren had expected them all to take quick advantage of her vulnerability, or humiliate her somehow, as the young thugs on the white side of town would have done. These guys were definitely...different, their touches unexpectedly gentle, their voices soft.

"Embry Call," the boy holding her said, placing a little kiss on the moist, matted hair covering her temple. He smiled down at Lauren, his dilated, half-lidded eyes nearly obscured by thick, dark eyelashes. "I'm the Oyster Boy."

Several of the guys chuckled in response as they shuffled out of the tent after Paul.

One of the boys left behind knelt by Embry, and slid a warm, wet cloth over Lauren's face. He looked a little too young to be hanging with such a rough crowd, the fringes of his shoulder-length hair barely concealing his dimpled grin. They both seemed so happy - and calm - compared to the burning intensity Lauren had just experienced at the mercy of Paul and Jared's hard cocks and _fuck-hot-fierceness_.

"I'm Seth," the boy whispered. "Here, let me clean you up a bit."

Lauren watched in mild shock as the youngster carefully slid the cloth down her chest with shaking hands, flipping the folds this way and that to keep the side next to her skin clean. The heat of the cloth felt good, but the cool air made her shiver, her nipples erect under his touch.

"How old are you," Lauren murmured back, allowing him to lift the arm closest to him to wipe her side.

Seth grinned more widely, his white teeth gleaming in the light of the fire as it streamed through the open tentflap. He had never seen Paul in action before, and his own virgin cock was still painfully needling his shorts.

"Fourteen." He straightened his shoulders. "Almost fifteen."

Another boy, who had been hovering in the background, draped a large blanket around Embry's neck, covering them both. Seth reached forward automatically, tucking the blanket here and there to keep it in place.

Lauren relaxed a little more. Somehow Seth's being close to her age made her feel safer, as Embry continued to kiss her hair and cheek. His warm, muscled arms held her effortlessly, shifting her a bit from time to time as Seth rinsed the cloth in a little bucket and continued his careful swipes along the peaks of her breasts and downwards over her abdomen.

"Paul can be a little rough with girls, but not all of us are," Embry said softly. "Just let us take care of you now, mmK?"

His voice was sweet and low, the scent of his bare chest mixing pleasantly with the woodsmoke. Lauren nodded dumbly, soaking in the youthful beauty of his dark face and eyes. Damn, they were all so deliciously hot in their own different ways, it was like she was dreaming!

"You're so pretty..." Seth whispered.

The cloth in his hands slid to Lauren's crotch, but as she instinctively began to open her legs for him, Embry suddenly reached out a hand to stop the younger boy.

"No pup, leave that to me," he said in a warning tone, causing Seth to retreat a few inches with a disappointed whimper.

Lauren smiled a bit at their exchange. Two handsome boys, arguing over who would take care of her after the most incredible sexual experience imaginable - did it get any better than that?

Embry cuddled her closer, kissing her lips in earnest now. Gentle, and yet she could sense by the rapid warming of his skin that he was getting pretty turned on by her naked body in his arms.

"You taste so good. Divine... like a goddess..." He slid his tongue along her swollen and tender lips, teasing the corners with the smooth, wet tip. "I want to worship you like this..."

_Oh yeah, baby, keep talking..._

Lauren luxuriated in his kisses, feeling an excited tingle in her pussy despite the tenderness that Paul's cock-fucking had left behind. She was still wet with his cum, sticky and buck-naked, making out with one of his friends as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

_What the fuck anyway,_ she thought, wrapping her arms around Embry's shoulders as he lifted her, carrying her out to the firepit. _They're being so sweet, and he's such a good kisser..._

Seth followed behind, pressing the blanket around her bare feet where it had slipped free.

"Drink?" Embry called out to the group standing around the fire. Paul was nowhere to be seen. "Anybody got a drink?"

_Holy hell,_ thought Lauren, _these guys are all so damn sexy!_

One of the taller guys bounded up to them, carrying a styrofoam cup full of punch, swimming with icecubes. He tilted the cup to Embry's mouth in a practiced motion, and Embry tilted his head to Lauren, pressing his lips to hers. After a moment's confusion, she sucked delicately at his mouth, drawing the cool fluid from between his lips.

_Peach schnapps, vodka, cranberry, pineapple and orange juice... Sex on the Beach,_ thought Lauren as the drink filled her mouth and slid down her parched throat. _ How appropriate... _

"She has a good mouth," the man holding the cup said. It dawned on Lauren that this was the one they called Jared, who had recently soaked her face with his jizz. Her eyes dropped to his waist, recognizing the shape of his abs and the thin line of hair that ran from his navel downwards. It had been all she had seen of him in the darkness of the tent, the memory of his cockhead pushing into her mouth fresh in her mind.

Jared reached forward to trace the path of a drop of cocktail that had escaped her lips, finally sliding his finger against her teeth and into her mouth. Lauren responded instantly, drawing the thick digit into her mouth, swirling it with her tongue. It was salty and hot, just like the rest of him.

Jared slowly closed his eyes and opened them to gaze at her with appreciation. "Very good _suck-shun_..." He seemed reluctant to withdraw his hand. Eyes wide, Lauren kissed the tip of his finger before he pulled it away.

Embry repeated his previous task several more times, Jared obligingly feeding him sips from the cup between doses, until Lauren was feeling much more refreshed and quite relaxed in his arms. They continued to kiss her and stare deeply into her eyes with adoration, standing perfectly still as though awaiting a cue from the others. Seth watched from the sidelines, envy and boyish lust traveling across his face with equal frequency.

_It's like they've all done this before...And I think I've landed in fuckin' Quileute man-god heaven..._

Lauren felt so good that she didn't say a word when she caught sight of the group's canine companion, an enormous German Shepard, seated by the fire with the shredded remains of her lace panties hanging from its jaws. She just giggled.

_Don't choke on those $70 La Perla's, mutt! They're all yours._

Paul chose that moment to rejoin the group, striding down the beach path directly towards them with a fierce expression. He moved with the grace of a wild animal, his leather jacket thrown carelessly over his bare chest, his tight, black leather chaps accentuating every movement. He glanced at Lauren, the boy holding her, and then turned abruptly to face the firepit.

Embry and Jared momentarily forgotten, Lauren's mouth hung open, staring at him.

_That's one fine piece of manmeat I could never say no to..._

"All right, you Packies!" Paul barked, and the assembled group was suddenly quiet, all eyes on him. He turned to Lauren, and she felt herself shrink from his gaze, her cunt suddenly pounding with heat.

"You good now?" Paul smiled slowly, the wolfish gleam in his eyes pinning Lauren to Embry's chest. "All good to come with us?"

Lauren blinked at him, and nodded. God, he could make her cream herself just looking at him. Paul threw a tight-lipped smile at Embry, giving him a curt but satisfied nod.

"All in, then. Let's go."

And then he was gone, the pack of young Quileutes swiftly following after him, Embry, Lauren and Seth bringing up the rear.

_Holy shit! What had she just agreed to? _Lauren couldn't help but imagine that it involved being under Paul's body again, sometime soon, she hoped.

Someone had backed a pick-up truck down to the entrance of the beachpath, and Lauren allowed herself to be lifted onto a futon laid out on the bed of the truck. The sky was darker now, and the stars were beginning to come out. The boys settled in around her naked body, laying her out flat on her back and covering her with the blanket. Jared was in the driver's seat, Paul having roared off on his motorcycle some moments before, and Seth had reluctantly joined him in the cab, his young, hungry face pressed against the back window in the hopes of catching a glimpse of what was about to transpire.

Embry had launched himself up over the tailgate and was kneeling between her bent legs, messing with the blanket and massaging her feet.

"Quil, Brady...this is our new little kitty," Embry said solemnly to the two at the head of the truckbed. "Keep her warm up there, or your ass is grass."

"Aye, aye captain, Oyster Boy, sir," one of the boys shouted over the roar of the engine.

Before she realized what was happening, Embry had ducked his head and shoulders under the blanket, and the other two had squirmed down onto the truckbed, their hands sliding up and down her ribcage and onto her bare breasts.

"I'm Quil, and this one's Brady," said the boy with glasses and the longest hair Lauren had ever seen on a guy. Their hands were like magic under the blanket, lightly brushing her hardening nipples and the underside of her titties.

"Ok!" Lauren shouted back, any further reply lost in a tidalwave of sensation. The warmth of their bare chests against her arms under the blanket quickly dispelled the chill night air, and _~oh god~_ what in the hell was Embry doing under there, between her legs?

Just as Embry's soft, wet mouth found her hot and tender pussy, Brady and Quil began to nuzzle and kiss her ears on either side of her head, their fingertips running along the smooth expanse of her tits, tweaking and stroking her taut skin as the heat began to radiate throughout her entire body. The truck began to move between the trees, and Lauren gasped and moaned as the vehicle rocked them down the dirt road, the stars flickering in and out of the tree branches above her.

_Oh god, oh god, so good, so fucking good..._

Embry's tongue was making slow, gentle sweeps across her swollen lips, thoroughly stroking her clithood every few moments as though to let her know he knew exactly what he was doing. The sensation of his mouth twitching and brushing her sensitive pussy was better than any round with a vibrator Lauren had ever experienced. She could feel him humming and moaning against her cunt, his lips sucking and tongue massaging her heat, making sure that no surface was left untouched. And then, _oh my fucking god,_ sucking on her clit hood, sucking her clit onto the smooth, wet surface of his vibrating tongue, the boys' warm palms gently brushing her burning nipples, the trio quickly bringing her to a screaming orgasm just as the truck turned onto the main road.

"_FUck!" _Lauren cried out into the night air, her body writhing on the futon, the boys' happy laughter filling her ears.

"Nice one!" Quil leaned up to high-five Brady, who had a shit-eating grin on his face. "Let's lube up and go again!"

_Again? _

Embry poked his head up from between her legs, letting the blanket slide along his shoulders and a cold blast of air down between her legs.

"Kitty? Were you a virgin?" Lauren leaned up to look at him, his gorgeous dark eyes burning into hers as he wormed himself closer to her face. "Were you...? Was Paul your first?"

He looked so eager, so concerned, Lauren felt the need to quell the swimming in her head just long enough to answer him.

"Uh-huh... first time for everything."

The boys at either side of her reacted like a firecracker had gone off, hooting and hollering, banging on the back window of the truck until Seth managed to wrench the middle panel open.

"Kitty's a virgin!" Brady yelled.

"Damn! _Nice..._" Jared slowed the truck and pulled over onto the shoulder of the tree-lined highway.

"Cherries! Cherries all 'round!" Quil boomed, knocking knuckles with Brady.

Seth scowled. "Man, I miss everything!" He had just cum explosively in his shorts watching the girl get felt up by three of his comrades out the back window, and was feeling a little subdued about the whole thing. Embry was lying on top of the naked girl now, kissing her, keeping her warm, and Seth wished for all the world that he could be back there with her, too.

"Lube, man, we need lube!" Quil bellowed, breaking his reverie. Seth turned and tore open the glove compartment, handing Quil the little bottle of lubricant through the window. Quil squirted a puddle of the clear liquid into Brady's open palm, then gave himself an ample, dripping handful.

Seth grumbled and threw himself back on the seat as the truck pulled back onto the road.

"Watch and learn," Jared told him, smiling broadly. Damn... A virgin losing it to Paul on the beach, on top of an incredible blow-job that was still sizzling his brain. It was looking like this was lining up to be a very memorable night! He chuckled in amazement, shifting in his seat as his cock twitched its agreement, loading up in anticipation of a second round.

Lauren was in a haze of pleasure. Embry's warm mouth was laced with the scents and sweet-salty taste of her own juices and Paul's, and the heady combination swirled between them as he french-kissed her. His beautiful eyes seared into her. The weight of his warm body on top of hers was delicious, her bare pussy pressed against the curves of his abdominals, the hot pulse of her orgasm still reverberating through her cunt.

The head of his rigid cock had slipped out from between the open zipper of his shorts, and was nudging the back of her thigh. God, he was just so fucking cute! _Those eyes! Those lips!_ Lauren wanted him inside her, to pleasure him, _NOW._

"Dude!" Quil's voice interrupted their kissing. Embry slid his hand out from beneath Lauren to receive a shot from the lube bottle, which he quickly rubbed over his cock with a groan, then slid his fingers gently across the girl's cunt to wet her as well.

"That's Jared's dibs," she heard Brady say.

"Yup. Got that." Quil banged on the window, and the truck slowed. "Hey Jared? Man? Embry..."

"Have at it, man," Jared said, with a quick twist of his head in their direction. "You know I'm all about that mouth."

The boys in the back of the truck snapped into action. Lauren felt the head of Embry's cock press against her lips, her legs naturally wrapping around his bare torso, warm and slick with sweat. His mouth was on fire against hers once more, his tongue filling her mouth with a hot, desperate kiss.

Brady and Quil tucked themselves to either side of her, grasping her hands from around Embry's neck.

_Wet... _

_lube... _

_bodyheat... _

And two hard cocks, one in each hand. The boys guided her fingers around their burning, swollen pricks as they settled close, kissing and nipping at her shoulders and neck, breathing hard.

Lauren sobbed as she felt Embry slide his smooth, rigid cock into her aching, eager cunt another inch. He sucked on her lips and tongue, groaning.

"_Oh god, kitty, you're so tight...feels so good..." _he murmured, eyes closed.

"Harder," Quil prompted, pumping his cock into the wet heat of Lauren's tight grip on him.

"She might be sore, man, gotta take it slow," Embry gasped. He rolled his hips as Lauren tipped her pelvis to take in more of his now-pulsing rod. _So good, so hot, god fuck me Embry..._

The rippling burn of her cunt gave way to deep, satisfying fullness as Embry slid home inside her, balls-deep in her tight, wet slit. Lauren jerked her wrists wildly, palming the thick cockheads of the boys beside her, and cried out in an overload of euphoria as the three of them converged on her, moaning and braying.

"God, I wanna fuck you," Quil growled in her ear, his cock swelling in her hand.

"Ohh, kitty...I wanna fuck that mouth...I want that fuckin' mouth to swallow me whole," Brady sputtered, his breath coming in hot blasts against her neck.

"_So good, so sweet, so good..."_ Embry whispered.

The truck lurched as they turned onto the unpaved road of the reservation, rocking forward and throwing Embry roughly into Lauren with one hard, thorough thrust. The crunching of the tires against the gravel was deafening. Lauren screamed with pleasure, Embry moving steadily inside her throbbing pussy, and felt Quil and Brady explode in her hands moments later, the spurting cum covering her wrists and forearms on both sides.

"Aw, fuck, fuckity fuck..." Quil groaned, open-mouthed, leaning his teeth into her shoulder. "Came so hard my nuts hurt."

Brady was silent, eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. _"Jesus H. Christ..."_ he finally managed.

Through bleary eyes, Lauren could see the tops of the houses over Quil's shoulder as they passed into a residential area. She could hear the sounds of old men laughing, picturing them drinking beers on a porch. Embry was gasping in her ear, sweaty, trembling and hot, picking up speed.

She certainly was a long, long way from her parent's stately home in their prim and well-manicured gated community. _And having a helluva good time too...god this boy feels so good, wanna feel him cum inside me..._

The truck pulled to a stop in the darkness, Quil and Brady rustling with their shorts and yanking the blanket up over Lauren and Embry before leaping from the truckbed into the yard. The sounds of the truck doors slamming faded into the night air, leaving only the heavy panting and moans of the two coupling on the futon, under the stars.

Embry and Lauren were staring at each other, nose to nose, lost in their own little world.

"_Baby, you're so good to me, your beautiful pussy is so tight, so wet and hot for me... You're going to make me cum inside you, kittygirl, so hot and deep inside you..."_ His voice was husky and low, his gaze holding Lauren in a thrall. _Could fuckin' fall in love with this guy..._

Embry was fucking her deeply now, his cock sliding and thrusting against her inner walls, swelling and stretching her pussy. The heat and the pressure of his cockhead thrust rhythmically against her sweet spot, sending the first tiny ripples of a deep orgasm cresting through her body.

He kissed her fully, groaning in her mouth, the heat rushing through her body as his muscled chest pressed and brushed against her rigid, tender nipples. _Oh holy shit, here we go..._

Lauren came again, her body jerking beneath him, Embry driving his cock inside her, pulsing, plunging, the firm ridges of his abdominals massaging her clit, sending her into a caterwauling frenzy.

"_Gonna shoot inside you...oh god...gonna shoot so hard...fuck, so hard, kitty..."_

"_God yes! Fuck...! Meeee...!"_

Lauren felt the impact of his first explosion inside her, the hot jet of cum filling her cunt just before Embry sobbed violently into her neck, his body thrashing against her as though to push the length of his cock as deeply inside her as physically possible. She was moaning and mewling nonsensically beneath him. Shot after hard shot, his cock throbbing wildly inside her, Lauren dimly realized that she had made this boy lose himself completely. And she liked that thought. _A lot._

And didn't mind at all when his heavy, sweat-soaked body collapsed on top of her, still trembling from head to foot and gasping for air, her arms and legs tightly curling around him, holding him close.

The heat tickled as the very warm, very wet remains of his load seeped from her well-fucked pussy, dripping around the base of his cock still deep inside her, pooling beneath her ass.

{}

**_A/N: You haven't lived until you've had sex in the back of a pick-up. Ahh, the 70s, those were good times._**

**_I wanna hear from everyone reading this fic! Say whatever you want. Just click that little review button down there and go for it._**


End file.
